Midnight Blues
by hypercutiekins
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo ficcy! I have chapter 2 uploaded. Yae! lol..anyway this is a story about how Eriol went into a coma..and Tomoyo tries to help with his memories..sorta waffy....
1. Amnesia?

Hey peoples! Yeah I'm writing again! Finally! My god after not writing for a while I have more ideas then I usually do. So this is my first Card Captor Story. I hope you guys would like it. If you do like it please review and please add me in your favorite list. Either my name or my story. I don't care. Enjoy! Everybody's 17 right now. Nakaru is 19 though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does… those lucky people. 

Midnight Blues

It was the time before King Arthur knew of the sword of Excalibur when this happened. In the midst of London sat a man. Not fairly old or fairly young. He had dark jet-black hair and a kind yet stern face. He looked Chinese but his English was impeccable. He was in the corners of a Europeans market place giving out free fortunes for whoever that wanted to listen to him. His name was…Clow Reed. 

=To the Present Time=

Eriol suddenly woke from his dream. Cold sweat all over his forehead. Tomoyo, next to him, woke up suddenly when she felt Eriol's body jerk. Eriol was finally awake after 3 years in a coma. He was in a car accident that nearly took his life but it didn't. Instead it took him into a coma. 

"Where am I?" were his first words said to Tomoyo.

"You're at the hospital Eriol. Don't you remember?" the girl frowned slightly.

"My…name's…Eriol?" he questioned slightly. The girl had tears in her eyes. Eriol didn't remember her. He didn't remember anybody. He didn't even remember who he was.

"You don't remember me?" she asked as tears threatened to fall onto her face.

"I'm sorry miss but I don't. I don't remember at all." He sadly replied. He wanted to know how this girl was connected to him. He really wanted to remember but whenever he tried to remember all he got was a blinding flash of light and a vision of a man giving out fortunes. All of a sudden the door burst open and out tumbled out a young girl older than him for a good decent year and a blue...fuzzy…animal thing.

"Master!" squealed the girl whose name was Nakaru. She hugged him and he looked surprised. The blue animal flew to his arms and settled onto them. 

"It's good for you to be back Master." it replied.

"Master?" Eriol questioned. Nakaru and Spinel, which was the blue fuzzy animal, nearly fainted. How could Eriol forget them? Eriol made them and yet he had no recollection of them at all. Tomoyo gestured to Nakaru and Spinel to talk to her. She looked worried and had a tearstreaked face. 

"Nakaru, Spinel I think Eriol has amnesia. When he woke up he didn't remember who he was or who I was." She said. Nakaru looked as if she was about to cry any second. (A.N. I made Nakaru a girl) Spinel rested into Tomoyo's hair. The doctor soon came in.

"Miss Tomoyo I presume?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm terribly sorry to say but Eriol had amnesia. His memory may come back as little as a day or a possibility of…well…none." He bid them goodbye and left. Soon Sakura and Syaoran came bursting into the room.

"Hey Eriol. How ya doing?" Sakura asked gently. 

"I'm fine thank you. Um…Who are you?" he asked to the surprised girl.

"You…don't remember me?" she asked. All he did was nod. 

"He has amnesia Sakura. And we can't do anything about it." Tomoyo said sighing.

"Oh…"was her reply to her best friend's statement.

"Who are you people anyway? And how can that blue fuzzy animal thing can talk?" Eriol asked. Everybody sweatdropped. How can they tell Eriol he was a magician and the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the most powerful wizard of all? And that Spinel was his creation?

"Well…." Started Sakura.

"Um…"was all Syaoran said.

"You see.." Tomoyo began.

"You're a magician Eriol!" cried Nakaru.

"What? I'm…a…magician?" he stuttered out…

You know I really should make better cliffhangers but I can't. Argh and I have school tomorrow! I hate this! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue. Please tell me. O yeah give me ideas too. I love ideas. You can e-mail me at naughtydeviltress@hotmail to tell me what ideas I should do for the next chapter. Bubbai!


	2. Kaho's Back!

Hi! So this is my second chapter of Midnight Blues. It totally sucks not having as many reviews as I wanted it. But sometimes I guess I can't have what I want can i. ::CRIES LOUDLY:: OH PLEASE REVIEW IT! I LOVE REVIEWS! I FEEL WORTHLESS I MEAN THIS IS MY FIRST CARD CAPTOR STORY AND ONLY TWO LOVELY PEOPLE REVIEWED IT! PLEASE I BEGGING YOU PLEASE REVIEW! ::cough cough:: I am mature. I am mature. Lol… anyway here's the second chapter. Please Review.

Midnight Blues

I looked at the mirror and saw a young man of 16 or 17. I can't exactly remember my age. I sighed deeply and went back to my bed. There on the mantelpiece in front of the fireplace was a picture of the blond girl named Nakaru and a black haired girl names Tomoyo. They slowly tried to help me gain my memories but it never worked. I quickly changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day. Tomoyo was going to take me to some places to try to regain my memories. I suddenly blushed thinking of Tomoyo. She was so beautiful. Her skin were a pale color that shone and she had lovely purple eyes that shone whenever she laughed. Her long black locks of hair flew against the wind today when we went biking. It was a breathtaking view. I must have been a lucky person before I got amnesia since I knew her. She also smelled like lavender whenever you got close to her. I stood up and went to my balcony. There stood some paints and a blank canvas. Tomoyo told me that I loved to paint. I guess I'll try now. I started sketching slowly. As I finished sketching I started using my paints. For my finished piece it was breathtakingly beautiful even if I said so myself. It was Tomoyo as an angel. After taking the canvas in and putting it on my desk I went to my bed to have some sleep.

"How are we going to get his memory back?" I heard Tomoyo say as I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I decided to stay longer at the staircase to listen to what they were saying.

"Master is going to have a hard time to help Sakura and Syaoran too. They said they felt a new evil coming up. What are they going to do?" I heard the blue flying cat thing say. I found out its name was Spinel Sun or Suppi which Nakaru called. 

"Master will find a way to regain his memories. I know he can. He was a powerful sorcerer. And maybe Tomoyo YOU can help him." I heard Nakaru say. I turned red. 

"W-What is that supposed to mean Nakaru?" I heard Tomoyo stutter out. 

"It's so obvious Tomoyo that you love Master Eriol. Everybody knows that." Nakaru said as she snicker loudly.

"I-I do not. I do not love Eriol. I only like him as a friend." She said. I sighed slowly. So she didn't love me.

"Master's so dense he didn't even know that you loved him either." Spinel Sun said.

"Even if I do like him," Tomoyo started "He's engaged to Kaho Mizuki. I have no power holding him back. He loves her. He told me that." She said quietly. I thought I saw something shimmer quietly down her cheek. So I'm engaged to this Kaho Mizuki huh? Well I guess I better find out more about her.

"Tomoyo. Don't worry about Miss Mizuki. If everything I see is true you guys will fall in love. So don't worry." As Nakaru said that she hugged Tomoyo tightly reassuring her. 

"So I guess it's a bad time to tell you Kaho is coming over to Japan to see Eriol isn't it." Spinel said.

"W-what?" she sniffed out.

"Kaho e-mailed Nakaru that's she's coming back to help Eriol regain her memory. She said that it'll help if the love of his life was there maybe Eriol would heal." She said sadly.

"I guess…I'm not needed here then. I'll go now." She said as endless streams of tears came streaming down her face. She quickly ran to the door and slammed it. Nakaru and Spinel looked at each other sadly. Why didn't they stop her? I quickly ran down the stairs and started to follow her.

"Master! Get a Jacket! It's cold!" Nakaru said as she saw me run by her. I nodded and took my blue jacket from the coat stand. As I opened the door I bumped into a figure. She had dark sunglasses covering her eyes and had brown hair. Also she was way taller than me. She even looked older than me.

"Eriol! It's you! I just say Daidouji-san run past me. I think she was crying. What happened to her?" she asked.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"O silly me I'm Kaho Mizuki. I'm your fiancée." She stood in front of me hugging me. 

"WHAT!?"I thought " The lady is older than me and she's my fiancée? She couldn't be." I backed away from her and pushed her to chase Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" I cried out as I kept on running. "Tomoyo!" I screamed until my voice came hoarse. All of a sudden my brain screamed "The Park! The Park!" Lucky for me Tomoyo told me where the park was or I couldn't find her. I saw her on the swings slowly rocking back and forth. Each time she rocked a tear would fall down from her cheek and enter the sand. I looked at that sadly. She must have really loved me. How could my I have been so stupid. Maybe this coma actually gave me some sense. I walked slowly to her. When she heard me her snapped up. She looked at me sadly.

"Need a handkerchief?" I asked her. I saw her smile sadly and nod. I gave her my light blue handkerchief and she took it gratefully. 

"So…Why are you crying Tomoyo?" I asked. I knew the answer but I wanted to see what was her explanation. 

"Oh…it's nothing much." She told me. I didn't believe a single word she said. As she said that I saw Kaho come toward us.

"Eriol it's time for lunch. Come back home." She told me. "Why hello Daidouji- san How are you doing?" I thought I saw a smirk while she said that.

"I'm doing fine Miss Mizuki." She said slowly as her face faced the sand.

"That's good." She said coldly. I looked at both of them. Why was Kaho pushing Tomoyo? Is there something wrong?

"Why don't you eat lunch with us Tomoyo?" I asked. She looked shocked. 

"I wouldn't want to be intruding. I mean Kaho came and I have to go do some… stuff" she paused for a while.

"It's settled then. You're coming with us for lunch. You have nothing to do anyway. Please Tomoyo?" I asked giving her a puppy-dogged eyes. She giggled and agreed. I walked in the middle of them but I felt as if Kaho were glaring at her. 

"O great…" I thought "Lunch will be a havoc. I bet…"

Ohohohoho I finished chapter 2. It's so short. So sorry people! This may seem a little bit rushed. I'm so sorry. Please review. I tried making a cliffhanger but I don't think it happened. ::sigh::. Please review it though. Please Please review. Peace!


End file.
